


Day 28: Praise Kink

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Praise Kink, Wall Sex, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Bucky breathed deeply as he stepped off the elevator alongside Clint into the apartment they shared.  On the one hand, movie night with the team was fun.  On the other, Clint had spent the whole time squeezing his thigh or playing with his hair, and Bucky was about ready to melt with want.In which Bucky gets a nice reward for being patient for Clint.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Day 28: Praise Kink

Bucky breathed deeply as he stepped off the elevator alongside Clint into the apartment they shared. On the one hand, movie night with the team was fun. On the other, Clint had spent the whole time squeezing his thigh or playing with his hair, and Bucky was about ready to melt with want.

“How are you doing?” Clint asked, as the doors closed behind them. 

The lights were dim in the apartment, giving it a cozy atmosphere. If he were with anyone but Bucky or Nat, Clint might have trouble lip reading, but he’d told Bucky before—he knew the shape of Bucky’s mouth by heart now. 

Bucky thought about his answer. 

“The movie was too long,” he said. “I was wishing we were up here.”

“Oh yeah? How long were you wishing that, huh?” Clint said, wrapping his arms around Bucky and looking down at him.

Bucky loved that no matter how built he was, he still had to look up at Clint.

“Since the first time you touched my knee. I was half hard just from that.”

Clint moaned softly and leaned down to kiss him.

“Oh Bucky, you’re so sweet for me,” Clint said. “You waited for me all that time?”

“It’s one of your favorites. _No one interrupts The Princess Bride_ ,” Bucky joked.

“Aw, Bucky.”

Clint kissed him again, and shuffled them haphazardly in the direction of the bedroom.

When they broke apart, Clint said, “I feel like you should get a reward for being so sweet to me.”

Bucky stretched up for another kiss, but Clint evaded him with a chuckle. His hands were in Bucky’s back pockets and he squeezed Bucky’s ass. 

“Do you want a reward? Do you want me to take you up against the windows over there where the whole world can see how good you are for me?”

Bucky shivered and Clint’s smile widened.

“Does that sound good, Bucky?” he said.

Bucky nodded and Clint bent down and scooped him up. He carried Bucky over to the window and pressed him to the glass. Bucky wrapped his thighs around Clint’s waist and moaned as Clint started kissing his neck.

“Look at you,” Clint murmured between kisses, “so beautiful like this.” 

Bucky preened at that, his head tipping back against the glass as his legs squeezed Clint tighter.

Clint groaned.

“You’re going to make me come in my pants like a teenager at this rate. Give me a second,” he said.

He set Bucky down and stripped his own clothes off in a hurry. Then he helped Bucky strip, tossing the clothes aside carelessly. When Bucky stood there naked with his back to the window, Clint looked down at him hungrily. Clint was already hard, and even the chilly window behind him couldn’t stop Bucky’s cock from filling.

“So beautiful,” Clint said again, making Bucky’s cheeks flame. Then his expression turned comically frustrated. “Shit, lube!”

He started to turn towards the couch, but Bucky cleared his throat.

“You don’t have to,” he said.

Clint started at him uncomprehendingly. 

“We were going to stay in tonight before Natasha decided on The Princess Bride,” Bucky said, his cheeks still red. “So I got myself ready. Used the silicone lube, the long lasting stuff.”

Clint’s mouth open and closed uselessly a few times before he rushed over and crowded Bucky against the windows.

“Oh my god, you are amazing. I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Clint said.

One of his hands slid around to Bucky’s ass and they both groaned as one of his long fingers slipped inside. Bucky knew no one could see them through the reinforced glass, but the idea that somebody could watch Clint opening him up so easily sent a bolt of arousal right to his cock. Clint didn’t seem to miss the way it twitched because he added a second finger. 

“Look at you, nice and wet for me,” Clint wonderingly, scissoring his fingers. “You’re so ready for me I could just slip inside.”

“Please,” Bucky moaned, lifting one thigh to wrap around Clint.

Clint cursed softly and picked Bucky up, pinning him to the window again. Bucky wrapped his legs around Clint tight while Clint used one hand to line himself up. Then Bucky was sinking down on Clint’s cock, with gravity doing most of the work.

“Oh fuck, you feel so good, Bucky,” Clint groaned, resting his forehead on the glass for a minute.

He began pumping his hips into Bucky slowly, his mouth placing hot kisses on the column of Bucky’s neck. Bucky had one hand buried in Clint’s hair and the other digging into the meat of Clint’s shoulder as Clint fucked him slowly.

“Please,” he whispered. “Please, Clint.”

“Anything you want,” Clint groaned, snapping his hips faster. “You’re so sweet for me Bucky; you’re taking me so well.”

“Fuck!” Bucky panted, his hips jerking.

“That’s it, baby. Let yourself go,” Clint said. 

His hand reached between them and wrapped around Bucky’s cock. Bucky keened at the touch as Clint touched him with long firm strokes. The glass was warming behind him, and Bucky let himself hang between Clint’s body and the window as his orgasm built.

“Please, fuck—!” Bucky whimpered, his fingers closing over Clint’s around his cock.

“That’s it, Bucky. You’re so good for me, sweeheart,” Clint was muttering, stroking him faster.

Bucky let his head fall back and he moaned as Clint pounded into him. He was right on the edge, reaching for his climax, when Clint bit down lightly on his earlobe. Bucky came with a broken moan, hips jerking into Clint’s grasp.

“Fuck, Bucky, so good,” Clint moaned, his own hips stuttering in their rhythm. He pumped erratically as he came, and Bucky tried to clench around him, tried to make it good.

“Oh fuck. Oh Bucky,” Clint moaned. 

Bucky wrapped his arms around Clint’s neck and kissed him. Clint kissed him back lazily, tugging Bucky up a little higher for better access. Bucky moaned into Clint’s mouth as his cock slid out, and he resettled his ankles behind Clint’s back.

“Worth waiting for,” Bucky said when they broke apart.

“Yeah?” Clint asked.

“Oh yeah,” Bucky said, and Clint kissed him again.


End file.
